As a height of a computer system such as tower computer and/or other type of computer chassis or component increases, the computer system generally becomes less stable (e.g., susceptible to tipping). To add stability to such computer systems, a width of a base of the computer system is generally increased to provide a larger footprint for the computer system (e.g., by increasing the width of the system itself at the base or by providing a pedestal separately attachable to the base of the computer system). However, these configurations are generally awkward to handle during manufacturing/assembly, difficult to package and costly to ship. Additionally, separately attachable pedestals are generally difficult to install, require the use of tools and are susceptible to lost or missing attachment parts (e.g., screws or other types of fasteners).